The invention relates generally to a system that transmits alerts to users in a computing network where the alerts may include icons and other information. The type of alert transmitted is related to an associated alert condition where the alert may be related to user experience. The alert including the icon is selected for specialized purposes to more efficiently transmit alerts to the user and to generate user responses.